


Day Six: Knights

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Knights - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “The sorcerer is going to get you!” Sir Thomas yelled, looking around in a panic.“I’m not afraid of the sorcerer!” Sir James called, steading moving across the bridge. The tall tower where the princess was held was a dark imposing structure. But Sir James was not afraid. Sir James was a strong and brave knight. Sir James was going to save the princess and return her to her rightful place on the throne. The tower grew closer, the bridge swaying dangerously in the wind. But Sir James continued to venture forward, his sword held tight in his hand, metal armour clanging with every movement.





	Day Six: Knights

_“Sir James!” Sir Thomas called, waving across the long bridge at his fellow knight. “Sir James, quick! The evil sorcerer is coming back! We need to go!”_

_“I haven't saved the princess yet!” Sir James called back, bravely continuing to make his way across the rickety bridge towards the tower where the princess was being held captive._

_“The sorcerer is going to get you!” Sir Thomas yelled, looking around in a panic._

_“I’m not afraid of the sorcerer!” Sir James called, steading moving across the bridge. The tall tower where the princess was held was a dark imposing structure. But Sir James was not afraid. Sir James was a strong and brave knight. Sir James was going to save the princess and return her to her rightful place on the throne. The tower grew closer, the bridge swaying dangerously in the wind. But Sir James continued to venture forward, his sword held tight in his hand, metal armour clanging with every movement._

“What happens next, daddy?”

“Shh! Daddy’s trying to tell the story.”

“Sorry.” 

_Sir James arrived at the base of the tower, thankful to be on the steady ground and not that rickety old bridge. He could hear Sir Thomas moving across the bridge behind him, heavy footsteps echoing._

_“Are you sure about this?” Sir Thomas called, voice sounding a little nervous._

_“We have to save the princess, Sir Thomas,” Sir James called, reaching for the door to the tower. It was locked but a locked door was no match for Sir James. He whispered a soft spell before Sir Thomas could catch up to him, feeling the door click open. He pulled the door open, stepping inside. The tower was dark, only a small sliver of light coming from the top of the stairs. Sir James waited for Sir Thomas, allowing his fellow knight to catch up with him so they could head up the stairs to rescue the princess._

“Do they save the princess, daddy?”

“Shhh, Lucy! Be quiet! Daddy can’t tell the story if you keep talking!”

“Sorry.”

_Once Sir Thomas caught up with Sir James both knights started the treck up the stairs. The tower was tall and it was going to take them a while to climb all the steps in their heavy metal armour. But they were determined and the knights were going to do whatever it took to rescue the princess._

_“We need to be quick, Sir James,” Sir Thomas said as they climbed the stairs. “Before the sorcerer gets here.”_

_“Yes, Sir Thomas, I know,” Sir James said, glancing over at his companion. “We will get the princess quickly and then leave.”_

_“Good,” Sir Thomas nodded. “We’ve spent long enough on this rescue mission. We need to get the princess home before the king worries too much.”_

_“I know, Sir Thomas,” Sir James huffed, growing a little annoyed at his partner’s incessant talking. Sir Thomas seemed like he was about to say something else but before he could speak a loud crash sounded above them. Sir James instantly started running, taking the steps two at a time as he raced to the top of the tower. Sir Thomas was quick on his heels, following behind his partner. The Knights reached the top of the tower in record time, worried about the princess. Sir James reached out, pushed open the door of the princess’ room and…_

“And what, daddy?” Lucy’s eyes were wide, excited and curious, as she watched her father. 

“And you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to hear the rest,” James said, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her forehead. 

“Daddy,” David whined, pouting from his spot in his bed across the room. “That’s no fair!”

“It’s perfectly fair, David,” James said, making sure Lucy had her stuffed penguin tucked into the blankets with her before moving over to tuck in David. “You know you only get ten minutes of a story a night.”

“But Lucy kept talking,” David pouted, glancing over and glaring at his twin. “So she took up some time and we should get more!”

“Nope,” James leaned down, kissing his forehead. David sighed, trying to use his patented puppy dog eyes to try and get his way. James just chuckled, tapping David’s nose gently. “You know those don’t work on me, darling.”

“Worth a try,” David shrugged, holding his stuffed dolphin close. “Night daddy. Love you.”

“Good night, David. I love you too,” James whispered, smiling as he shut off the lamp and left the kids room. Thomas was leaning against the wall outside the twins room and gave his husband a smirk when James shut the bedroom door. 

“The knights again?” Thomas said, taking James’ hand.

“It’s their favourite stories,” James shrugged, stepping in close and kissing Thomas gently. 

“Do they rescue the princess?” Thomas whispered, gently tugging James down the hall. 

“You’ll have to wait until tomorrow night to see,” James said, pushing Thomas into their bedroom and shutting the door as he laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> David is my second favourite boy's name (after James) so I use it a lot. It drives my friends crazy since most of my OC's have the same like 5 names because I'm very picky about names. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
